


Made

by marcelo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: Tim's Batman isn't Bruce's. For a start, Superman can visit the Cave without a JLA-level threat going on.And there are other differences.





	Made

Superman hovered in the air, waiting for Batman to give him clearance to land at the cave's ground.

It was not that he had made the Batcave any more difficult to access; if anything, Tim allowed more people (more *metas*) into the Cave than Bruce ever did. He had, however, increased the number and sophistication of its internal sensors and defenses, from 'paranoically armored fortress' to 'lethal trap'. Clark sometimes wondered if that had been Tim's idea all along, or if it had been merely an unavoidable compromise between efficiency and security.

Kal-El knew it was both, the duality of purpose almost artistic in a very specific Kryptonian sense. 

It had been easier to think that kind of thoughts, even since the death of Clark's wife, parents... and Bruce. If he hadn't died covering a war story years ago, Clark would be an old man, friendly with many people, but bereft of close friends and family, looking forward to ten or twenty years of companionable solitude.

Kal-El figured he had at least a few centuries before his physical peak, assuming nothing killed him before. 

The security systems Tim was aiming at him could actually have a fair chance of doing it.

"Batman," Kal said as he landed softly over the (sensor grid) Cave's ground.

"Superman." Batman had risen from his computer console to greet him, an small courtesy that, just like the now *partially* deactivated anti-Kryptonian security systems, Bruce had seldom extended him. Tim Drake was a very polite man, when he wanted to be. Not as intimidating as Bruce was - or rather, not so often intimidating as Bruce - but still...

"Kon's upstairs, Clark." "I know. He's still pretending to be asleep in the Main Bedroom."

Bruce had never been quite that... open with his allies, preferring to count on shadows, his legend, and the almost superhuman force of his will and mind. 

Batman smiled. "Well, we all had a very exciting night."

Somewhere along the line, Tim had decided that *disturbing* was also a valid tool in the Batman's arsenal. 

Superman smiled back. "And the young lady sleeping with him would be...?"

Batman's smile, if anything, grew wider. "That'd be our daughter Cissie." Clark had always thought that Bruce should have smiled more, if only for the increased intimidation effect.

Kal played Clark simulating innocence. "I thought she was a few months old, but her bone structure looks closer to sixteen." 

Tim played Tim simulating nonchalance. "You know how clones are."

"And she's *only* a quarter Luthor, right?"

"And a quarter you, and half human. Well, almost half human. Some of her is Bruce."

Kal did an honest double-take. "Really?" He wondered what tactical reasons Tim had had for that, and whether "Spooking Superman" was actually the foremost of them. "I guess that explains why I saw her fighting muggers earlier tonight, doesn't it? Bruce was a very precocious boy, I gather."

Batman took off his cowl. "Any complains about underage vigilantism, Superman?"

Kal raised his hands. "Not at all. Robin is a proud and important tradition."

"Hm. Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll join the upstairs crowd before they hog all the covers," said Tim as he started walking the stone stairs toward the Cave entrance. "You know the way out." Kal glanced quickly around (Tim's sensors still weren't quite as good as his own senses, and you never knew what somebody could have tried to smuggle here), when Tim spoke to him again.

"Clark."

"Yes?" He had still to tell the man to stop using that name. 

"*Why*, exactly, have you... friended, for lack of a better term, Robins all these years?"

Because Batmans die, and I'm still too human to be alone. "I'm a sucker for primary colors, Tim."

Batman quirked an eyebrow at him, and it was both warning and victory, and reason enough.


End file.
